<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初雪 22【Moonsun】补档 by OhMyMoonbyul2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469829">初雪 22【Moonsun】补档</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2'>OhMyMoonbyul2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>moonsun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初雪 22【Moonsun】补档</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十二</p><p>都说相爱的人彼此之前会有奇妙的心灵感应，就好像金容仙在踏入A学院的那刻莫名的心安，就好像文星伊在去做分享的路上没由来的心跳加速，不是上台前的紧张，是一种莫名的心动，当时的文星伊很疑惑自己心底的感受，眼前不断的浮现金容仙的笑脸，所以文星伊在听到那个再熟悉不过的声音时，那种莫名的心动有了答案。</p><p>文星伊看向声音传来的教室的角落里，Alex身边缓缓站起来的人影。因为播放PPT，教室里的窗帘都被拉上，光线并不明亮，但那人白皙的肉脸颊，还是有些显眼，她往前走的步子有些急切，而靠的近的学生们开始窃窃私语，有人准确的说出了来人的名字。</p><p>金容仙红着眼眶，离开座位朝讲台上走去，目光穿过人群，就这么定定地看着文星伊，与文星伊的目光碰撞的时候，这近一年的思念和委屈如潮水一般从心底都涌了出来，撇着嘴，金容仙用力地憋着眼泪，鼻子红红的，眼角的妆有些花了。</p><p>不亮的光线照在金容仙的脸上，那样子像极了文星伊第一次见到金容仙时，她坐在地上哭的样子，而金容仙委屈又欣喜的目光却让文星伊突然有些心虚，她结结巴巴地开口，完全没有了刚刚分享时那冷静自信的样子：“欧……欧尼。”声音通过话筒的传递回荡在教室里，语气中透着明显的慌乱，文星伊一边看着向她靠近的金容仙，一边手忙脚乱的想要扯掉别在胸口的话筒，然而金容仙并没有回答文星伊，只是看着文星伊张了张口，没有发出声音，但是文星伊却看懂了那个口型，金容仙说【别丢下我】。</p><p>看懂口型的文星伊突然愣住了，她怔怔地看着金容仙，曾经那个自尊心很强很少会显得脆弱的金容仙，在这一刻通过眼神传递出来的情绪让她心疼，她知道是自己的逃避和隐瞒带来的误解，而她的逃跑和躲藏也给金容仙带来了脆弱，想起裴珠泫告诉她金容仙深夜打电话给裴珠泫崩溃大哭，以为是自己做得不好才惹得文星伊明明来看她的作品展却不见她，再看着金容仙欣喜而小心的眼神，突然就觉得心里那道很高很高的墙坍塌了，一直沉重地抬不起来的腿已经跨过去了，【为什么要跟自己较劲？还是有什么比守在爱的人身边更重要的事呢？】想到这里文星伊长长地吐了口气，心底有了很久很久都不曾出现过的轻松感，她勾起了嘴角，抬眼看着走向她的金容仙，开口：“容仙呐……”</p><p>金容仙看着文星伊对着她笑着慢慢地伸出了手的样子，恍惚间好像回到了初遇的那个冬夜，文星伊也是这样勾起嘴角笑着，慢慢地走到她身边，她还记得文星伊的一头银发被街边橘色的路灯镀上的温暖光晕，落在她黑色大衣上仿佛夏夜的漫天繁星的大朵雪花，那时她的声音和唤她“欧尼”时的温柔将金容仙从包围她多年的黑暗和寒冷中带离。熟悉的笑容和语气，让金容仙一直憋着的眼泪终于落了下来，反着光的泪痕惊得文星伊快步上前拉住了金容仙的手，文星伊能感觉到金容仙手指的冰凉，甚至微微的有些颤抖，她抓着文星伊的手用力的都有些生疼。金容仙只是看着文星伊的，生怕一眨眼这个人就不见了，眼前的人有她无比熟悉的眉眼，属于她的薄荷气息和淡淡的烟草味包围这金容仙，手里有了她熟悉的温度，还有回握她手的力量，但是金容仙还是有种不真实的感觉，耳边有些嘈杂，但是周遭无论发生什么，仿佛都与她没有关系了，她只想看着文星伊，和她在一起，直到感觉到文星伊要将手从她手中抽离，她回过神，瞪大了眼睛看着文星伊，紧紧地抓着。</p><p>“欧尼，我摘一下话筒。”文星伊拍拍金容仙的手，对着她笑，给她一个放心的眼神。金容仙才发现学生正在陆续离开教室，而Alex坐在最后一排远远地冲着自己微笑着。金容仙愣愣地点点头，松开了文星伊的手，却又立马拽住了文星伊的衣服下摆，与文星伊分开的时间太久，让她很惶恐，好不容易近在眼前，她生怕一松手，文星伊就会像那个出现在她作品展现场拍的影片里的身影一样，明明靠自己很近，却悄无声息，然后又离开，所以无论如何她都不愿意让文星伊到她碰不到的地方。</p><p> “傻瓜，”文星伊察觉到金容仙的动作，解开话筒后伸手将小心翼翼拽着自己的人揽入怀中，触及文星伊心底柔软的那抹熟悉的甜香充斥着鼻腔，在光洁的额头落下温柔而绵长的一吻，轻声说，“对不起。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>文星伊住的地方离A学院很近，是一个独居的老太太的小别墅顶楼的房间，房间不大，跟文星伊在New Moon的房间结构差不多，有独立洗手间，打开窗便能看到A学院里漂亮的湖泊和建筑，当周围都充满了文星伊的气息的时候，让金容仙惶恐不安的心终于有了一丝平静，她跟在文星伊的身后，看着翻着衣柜给自己找毛巾和睡衣的文星伊，</p><p>“星伊不锁门吗？你以前在New Moon连自己房间都反锁。”</p><p>“嗯？那我是怕黑金妮突然进来。”文星伊把头埋在柜子里闷声说道，她的傻瓜欧尼不让她跟着回酒店舒服的房间里睡觉，甚至连换洗的衣服都不拿，非要闹着来她这小小的阁楼里住，弄的独居的她不得不开始翻找自己的行李，看是不是有多余的毛巾和睡衣。</p><p>“那你把门反锁一下吧。”</p><p>“干吗？”好不容易找出了毛巾，文星伊转身奇怪地看着金容仙，</p><p>“昂～～～～～反锁一下嘛！”</p><p>文星伊虽然对于金容仙突然的撒娇有过一闪而过的疑惑但架不住她缠上自己脖子的手，和脸颊边的嘴唇的触感，她乖乖地从口袋里翻出钥匙，锁上门，微微拉开了金容仙的嘴唇与自己脖子的距离，闭了闭眼，稳了稳呼吸，哑着嗓子说，</p><p>“金容仙，快一年没碰你了，你知不知道我忍耐力有限？下午跟你闹的我身上黏糊糊的，我得先去洗澡，但是你再这样，我就不能保证等会还能不能洗澡了。”</p><p>“嘿。“始作俑者咧开嘴笑了起来，突然说，”星伊，是不是锁上了里面也打不开了？”</p><p>“对，这种老式的门锁就这样。”</p><p>“你就一把钥匙？”</p><p>“嗯，备用钥匙在房东太太那。”</p><p>金容仙伸手拔掉了插在门上的钥匙，然后把手腕上黑色的发绳拆下套上钥匙然后又挂在了自己的手腕上。</p><p>“我可以安心的去洗澡了。”做完这些，金容仙从文星伊手上拿过毛巾，歪着脑袋笑嘻嘻地文星伊说，看着文星伊皱起来的眉头，金容仙又开始感到不安，她的声音越来越低，“我觉得好不真实，我……我怕我出来，你就不见了。”</p><p>文星伊伸手将低下头的人紧紧拥入怀里，文星伊没有想到金容仙会因为自己的逃跑而变得这般地小心翼翼，甚至比初遇自己时的那个金容仙还要卑微，明明伤害金容仙的人是自己，可现在看起来，金容仙好像觉得她自己才是错的那个人，感受到怀里的人紧紧地圈着自己的腰，文星伊附在金容仙的耳边开口，温柔却坚定：“你在哪里，我就在哪里，我，再也不离开你了。”<br/>
——-<br/>
其他章节我们lofter见</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>